NovaQuest: (Prologue) Looming threat
NovaQuest: Prologue : looming threat It was a regular night for a young boy named Hugo. His orange hair was roughed from the most recent battle between Reio and and kiana. Reio always gets into some kind of trouble; usually after sundown. Hugo took a heavy breath as he relaxed on a old faded green chair. “Another day; another problem solved.” Hugo quietly muttered as he drank from a scratched, damaged, and ancient tea cup. Hugo swatted at the constant buzzing of the mosquitos that loomed closer to him as he heard silent knocking, “Hey, Who’s there?” Hugo asked quietly putting his tea cup on a small wooden coffin table. “Hey, you know I come every night to check up on ya? right?” A muffled voice replied as Hugo got closer to the door. Hugo opened the door a smidge, “Hey Myozia” He sighed as he let her in. “You could sit over there.” As Hugo pointed towards a short, near-mint-condition rose ivory chair. Myozia was silent as she took a seat in the pink chair; she knew he had a bad day. “So, yokai got into a fight, again, didn’t they?” She anticipated as she crossed her arms. “Yeah, it was Reio and Kiana, what made it worse Is that Reio was in his demonic phase.” Hugo huffed as he continued to drink from the tea cup. “Want a cup of water?” Myozia paused for a moment and shook her head. “But, Hugo, I need to tell you something.” Myozia Responded in a concerning mother-like voice. “Please don’t tell me someone got in a fight, again.” Interrupted Hugo as he rested his cheek against the palm of his hand. “You see, um, you know how my sub-perk is future gaze?” myozai stuttered, “Well I got a vision that um, he is going to be back. In half a month on may 7th.” Hugo looked shocked he covered his mouth. “Impossible! Phoebe has been looking over the relic for years; there’s no way, he, could be released!” He replied denying what she’d just told him. “My thoughts exactly, except this kept happening.” Myozia Sighed looking as the dark wood floor. “ You have to stop this.” “wha-“ Hugo replied completely dismayed from what she said. “Y-Y-You want me to fix this!? Are you crazy; I’m only 14!” “I know, I know.” Myozia said not amused from the situation that she caught herself into. “But I know you can do it, After all, you are your mothers-“ Myozia stopped and looked at Hugo was tearing up. Hugo got up and rushed out of his house grabbing his dagger before he left. As he ran his dark red scarf against with the air’s currents. “Hugo!” Myozia called for him as her voice grew distant. Hugo was resting against the trunk of the bright pink cherry blossom tree next to cherry lake. His eyes red and puffy from tears. Hugo sniffed as he looked across the dark horizon that was slowly getting darker as time passed. It was peaceful as the water moved along the river and as a few petals flew through the air. He got ahold of a petal smiling as it was picked up by the air. Suddenly Hugo heard a twig snapping west from him. “It’s probably Myozia coming to reassure me.” Hugo whispered sarcastically to him self as he continued to sniffle. Another twig snapped. Hugo turned got up and turned towards where he heard the noise again. “Myozia, I know your there.” Hugo called out Nothing, just pure silence. “Myozia! What are you doing?” Hugo persisted as he walked closer. A pale blue light appeared to be growing brighter from the distance as a shadowy figure appeared. “Huh?” Hugo said as his eyes squinted. Hugo noticed that the light was going at an extraordinarily fast speed that was heading straight for him. Hugo squeaked and dove out of the way as a bolt of lighting zipped through the the area surrounding him. Hugo peered around as he kept low. Shuffling could be heard in the plants and trees nearby him. What, or whoever was after him is playing the waiting game. He pulled out his dagger and took cover at the tree. After some time Hugo took a extra caution as the area around him fell silent. Hugo checked behind him just for safe measures just as an arrow hit the tree. He looked back shocked and then he figured out who tried to attack him. Category:Story Category:Chapters